Autumn
by MidnightStarz15
Summary: Autumn. The one season of the year that makes one feel free. It made her feel free. Free until all the things she truly loved slipped from her fingers. All the sacrifices she made no longer had meaning. There was so much happening in her small town. So much beyond her reach. This season had more power than anyone thought. All thanks to Autumn, her life changed forever..It was time.
1. Chapter 1

**You know me...I think...Midnight Starz 15...Hiiiiii!**

**Autumn. Chapter 1**

**Introduction:**

Why is Autumn so sad? Why did the leaves have to die? Why did the sky hide behind a smoky gray film? Why does Autumn steal your heart? Your friends? Your life? Why does Autumn taunt me...why does it leave me without a clue as to who I am on the inside? One would think that Autumn is just one of the four seasons nature produces. Autumn is more. It always has been. Autumn changed my life forever. This is silly...talking about a season for crying out loud. Autumn brought so many things, but took so much in return. That is why I must give back what it wants...

I was so selfish. Autumn gave me the things I wanted. However, the things I needed were here all along. That is why I am giving up everything. Including myself. I will give myself to Autumn in return for all the things I came to love. For all the things I came to feel. And for all the things I came to see. Maybe some day my story will be told. So to prevent anyone from asking too much of themselves...too much of others. I believe Autumn is waiting for its next victim. Whether it be a bloody or mental revenge.

Is it all smoke and mirrors? Autumn is...so beautiful. The colorful leaves, the crisp wind, the spirit of freedom in the air. So why must it taunt me over and over? Maybe it is not Autumn taunting me. Maybe it is I who is taunting myself. Maybe it is Autumn trying to tell me something. There I go again...blaming everything on something else. Something inanimate at that.

This town...Autumn has brought it to life. It now holds something that words alone can not explain. It can be explained in the heart. That is for sure. I am somewhat the heart and soul of this town. I hold the very thing Autumn needs...the very thing Autumn expects of me. Every night Autumn weeps in a lone terror. What has it done...what have I done? How many times has it warned me... How many times must I look in the mirror and see myself as...as nothing?

I do wish I could rewind the clocks. To go back and fix all of my mistakes. That's actually the scary part. Time never stops. It never will. Can Autumn make it stop...will it? So that brings me here. On the hills...alone. Autumn's song in the wind whirling around me.

...It is time.

**Ok so I put a lot of thought into this story. Its gonna be a shadamy and my intention is to have some people walking away from this story with a different outlook on life. Just thinking of this story left me with that effect. I can only hope it does the same to you. I hope you'll like it. I'll get Chapter 2 up as soon as possible and we'll get this story going :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got big plans for this one. I love it already. No OC's yet please.**

**Autumn Chapter 2**

**No p.o.v**

A small cloud of smoke passed through the thin lips of a shivering pink hedgehog."Gotta get...groceries." She trudged up a lone hill, clutching her arms tightly. No one told her it would be this cold. It was September 12th. Ten days before the official start of the Autumn season. Tripping over a stone, she screamed in frustration.

"MOTHER F-"

Not too far off, A train passed by, blowing its horn loud. The hedgehog shook her head and limped the rest of the way up the hill to the store. It was vacant. Of course. Who else would be here at one o'clock in the morning? Mumbling, she walked through the open doors and towards the back of the small building.

"Milk...Orange Juice...diapers...oatmeal...canned foods. Ugh." With a bit of irritation, the hedgehog snatched a cart and rolled it to the canned food aisle. She scanned her eyes all through them unable to make a decision. "Ah whatever." Swiping her arm across the shelves, she knocked a few dozen canned goods into the cart. "Oatmeal..." She made her way to neighboring aisle in quick search for a box of oatmeal.

The lights began to flicker on and off. This gave little surprise to the hedgehog for she knew this run down town was low on income already. After grabbing her oatmeal she made a U-turn to get the milk and orange juice.

"Stupid...why couldn't she get it herself...hate my life."

Chunking both drinks into the cart she rushed to get a package of diapers. The store clerk's eyes followed her until she finally came to the check out area. The hedgehog looked up at him every once in a while until finally noticing that he was staring at her rather than ringing up her items. She tapped her foot impatiently and cleared her throat.

"I don't plan on spending the night."

The clerk came back to focus and began to ring up everything quickly. The pink hedgie pays and totes all bags out of the door.

"What a perv", she grumbles irritated. She wasn't usually like this. Only grumpy when someone wakes her up for something like this that could have waited until later morning. Looking both ways, she came to a stop before crossing railroad tracks. Seeing that it was clear she began to take a step.

DING DING DING DING

She jumped back and stamped her foot in the dirt. "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING!" Once again, she waited impatiently as the train took a good five minutes to pass. As soon as the pink girl made her way across the tracks, her grocery bags tore open and everything spilled. The orange juice was busted and only half of the milk was saved. The girl looked at the mess with little to no intention on getting angry about it.

"Typical." She picked up what she could and trudged on. She shut her eyes tight as the wind picked up. Looks like Autumn would be acting up a bit this year 'round. Just a few ways off was a medium-big building that was definitely not in good shape. Unfortunately, this is where the hedgehog lives.

Dropping the groceries at the door, the girl pulled out a key and unlocked the door. She then stepped onto cracked, marble floor.

"Took you long enough!"

The hedgehog rolled her eyes as the head of the said building came running down the stairs. She was a taller hedgehog with long, purple quills. "My goodness! What happened to the groceries?! I can't send you to do one simple task can I? I should have sent Cream with you. Heavens look at the milk! That surely won't last us the whole week! I have mouths to feed ya know! And why on earth are you looking so glum?! Amy Rose answer me!" The lady kneeled and snapped her fingers in Amy's face.

Amy looked up with an emotionless face. "Goodnight." Amy then walked up the creaking set of stairs to her room at the end of the hall. Collapsing on her bed, she covered her head with a pillow as she heard a baby's cry not too many rooms down. She burried her head into the mattress, mumbling. "I have got to get out of here."

Swinging her feet over the edge of the bed, she walked over to her window and kneeled down. There were still a few stars out, so she decides to watch them all slowly fade. She sighed as she counted scratch marks just below the window seal. She made them. One for every year she was stuck there.

"10...11...12..13..14..15."

She didn't know who she was anymore. All she can remember is being here longer than anyone has been before. She didn't know whether it was a shelter, or an orphanage. There were lots of parentless children here. Then there was the occasional stopping by of those who had no place to lay their heads for the night. At one point she never understood why she was never adopted into a loving family. There were two reasons actually.

First, no one had the financial ability to take on another mouth to feed anyway. Second, she was sick. A rare sickness at that. Sometimes she'd stay up in her room in bed for weeks upon months. Only leaving to go to the restroom. It weakened her at times. Other times it just slowed her down a bit. Rolling on the floor, she softly grabbed a musical box laying on the floor next to her bed. Winding it up, she let the soft tunes echo through the room. She jumped as their was a sudden banging on her door.

"Some of us are trying to sleep!"

Amy rolled her eyes and turned the music off. There was no point in sleeping now. She was already fully awake. She curled up and hugged her knees. What to do..what to do. A glimpse of light from the corner of her eye immediately caught her attention. Crawling back to the window, she peeped up a bit to see what it was.

"Woah..that's...odd."

A few tiny lights began dancing around outside, eventually forming a long horizontal line in the sky. Amy's eyes followed them in curiosity. Before she knew it they all rushed into Amy's window, knocking her to the ground. A strong wind followed. Struggling to her feet, she forced the window closed and pulled the dusty curtains over it. She looked down to check herself for any injuries, but saw nothing. As a matter of fact..she felt a bit lighter in a sense.

"What was that..." She pulled the curtain back a bit but the sky was dark and blank once again. Why did she have the feeling that those lights were for her...nah. It was stupid. Amy shook her head and got back in bed, facing the window.

"I wonder if they'll come back...maybe..." Drifting off, she slowly closed her eyes. Before they were closed she saw one tiny light left. Floating in front of her. Her eyes were so heavy all of a sudden she couldn't open them. Instead, she went into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Autumn chapter 3**

**Amy's p.o.v**

Rubbing my eyes, l I looked around to see a really foggy ground. I swiped at the white vapor to assure it was really there. "What the..." I grunted and stood up. The ground feel like an anchor around my feet. Looking around I saw...nothing. Fog as far as the eye could see. That was all. I gasped as one of the same glowing lights appeared in front of me. I want to reach for it, but I can't seem to move.

The light danced around me as if it were in a rhythmic march. My heart was the drum I suppose. Unbeknownst to me, I apparently started following it. "Where are we going?" The tiny ball of light didn't respond. Just kept moving forward. Where else could we go? I suppose that was a dumb question. But then again, what else to ask a tiny ball of light?

"Are you ready?"

My heart skipped a beat as I heard the high pitched voice come from the ball of light. Was it talking to me?! I sighed and facepalmed myself. Who else Amy, who else could it possible be talk-

"Are you ready?"

I toppled over a small figure standing on the ground. The heck? I looked up, down rather, to see a little hooded figure. "Who-" The figure held its gloved hand out.I stared at it for a second. I don't know who or what this thing or person was, but I automatically took the hand and felt a rush of energy. My heart was filled with something I've never come to recognize before. Everything began glowing and flowing upwards. I didn't notice my feet weren't touching the ground until I was really high up in the air. With our hands still touching, my quills began to blow upwards as well. Why wasnt I afraid? Fear...there was no fear. It was all just...natural.

As we went higher and higher I looked up to see the entire town that I lived in. "But how-"

"All that you love is in vain."

"In Vain..."

"In vain of the power of fear and self greed."

"Self-ahhhhh!" I screamed as I began plummeting back down. I sat up quickly with a sweat soaked forehead and breathed heavily as I looked around my room. I looked up at a lone clock on the wall.

'Tick...tick...tick...tick..'

I sighed and held my chest. What in the world was that all about? My dark bed sheets began lighting up until it was a blinding light. I screamed as I saw a blazing fire image appear. I gasped until the image quickly turned into the simple sun rays peeping through window and onto the blanket. I fell back on my pillow and blew a quill out of my face. I'm slowly going crazy...that's all there is to it.

I quickly sat up as I heard a soft knock on the door. "Come on in." I watched as the door slowly creaked open. I gasped as I saw the same hooded figure.

"Amy can I get a little help? needs help in the kitchen, and I'm helping with the young ones. We need to get breakfast set up."

I tilted my head then blinked as Cream took the place of the hooded figure. She was holding a small baby in her arm while feeding it. She noticed my crazy looking face. I continued to stare hard.

"Or...I can get...someone else..." Cream awkwardly left the room with the small baby. I rubbed my eyes and swung my feet so I could get out of bed. I shook my head rapidly. I just need to refresh, and have a glass of water. This was all just a dream. Just a dream. I stretched and began getting new clothes on for the day. I grunted as i looked upon the same usual, casual clothes. Not like we had much more to wear anyway.

My ear twitched as I heard Cream's footsteps walk past my door. I stuck my head out and called to her, but she was too busy to hear me. Poor girl. She was going to work herself to death. But that's Cream. Always feeling the need to lend a hand with any and everything. I sighed and finished dressing. I couldn't help but keep thinking about the lights I saw last night. The light in my dream too. Not to mention that little cloaked person. Was it a person? Cause it was super short...

"Can I not get some help please?"

I looked up to see Ms. Vera at my door. I frowned slightly from remembering her fussing at me last night over the groceries. She began tapping her foot impatiently. I looked her in the eye as she did to me. We stood like this for about thirty seconds. I cracked and sighed.

"How much are going to ask of me?!"

"Cream has her hands full. Try doing something before being asked. It works out a lot easier." Ms. Vera flipped her quills and walked down the hall to the other rooms. I leaned out and yelled.

"YOU TRY LIVING MY LIFE FOR ONCE!"

I slammed my door behind me and went down the stair case to the dining room past two big doors. A few people were already seated for breakfast. I ignored any immature statements as I stepped into the kitchen. Irritated, I got things together to mix up the same slop we had every morning for breakfast.

"What's on the menu pinkie?"

The breath was knocked out of me as I was hugged from behind really tightly. "K-Knuckles...not...now..ow!"

Knuckles chuckled and shook his head. "You're out of shape. Start going for a jog with me."

"I'll let you know when I care."

Knuckles softly tapped my jaw. "Is someone frumpy?"

"No-wait...frumpy?"

"Yeah. Like grumpy in a friendly way. Frumpy! Play on words."

"Knuckles..."

"Sup?"

"Walk away."

"Walking away now."

I laughed a bit as Knuckles left me behind to make a big pot of oatmeal. Even though I get tired of oatmeal everyday, I gotta admit, it's really good with added sugar. I grabbed a box of sugar from the top of the shelf and was about to dump it in until Ms. Vera swiped it out of my hand.

"Too early for sugar."

"Ah-come on!"

"Too. Early."

"..."

"I'll take over from here."

I glared mentally at her as I left the kitchen to take a seat. Cream was already there swinging her feet. She saw me coming and waved. "Morning."

"Morning, Cream."

"Were you not in a good mood earlier, or-"

"No, no" I waved my hands frantically at her. "I just thought I saw something. Don't worry about it. You're allll good."

"If you say so. Hey did you hear the news?"

"I'm the last to care about news, but what is it?"

Cream clapped excitedly. "We have a new guy coming here."

"We get that a lot! There's barely enough space as it is. What's so special about this one?"

"I heard he was a real hottie."

I looked to my left to see another friend of mine sit on the other side of me. She pulled her purple hair back into a pony tail.

"How do you know Mina?"

"Everyone has a profile folder here. Let's just say I saw his beforehand." Mina shrugged innocently and looked away. I looked back as Cream and raised an eyebrow.

"So what's his name?"

Cream was about to speak until Mina tuned back into the conversation. "His names Shadow."

I nodded and clicked my tongue against my teeth. "What makes him so interesting?" Cream opened her mouth to speak again only to be cut off by Mina once more.

"He's hot! Black and red quills! Smooth fur...and ruby red eyes!" Cream rolled her eyes and looked the other way. I sighed and swiped some quills behind my ear.

"So when will he be here?"

Cream turned around to speak, but Mina beat her to it again.

"This afternoon!" She squealed.

Cream huffed out loud and glared at Mina. Mina noticed and looked down. I shook my head and sat back in my chair.

"So who gets the privilege of showing him rules around here?"

Cream waited for Mina to speak, but Mina stayed quiet. Cream smiled and spoke.

"Well-"

Mina squealed again and shook my shoulders. "You do!"

"MINA! COME ON!" Cream instantly turned red as all eyes looked at her. "Excuse me.." She muttered.

"Amy this could be a potential lover if you know what I mean..." Mina winked which made me laugh sarcastically.

"Um. No."

"Whatever you say. So were you gonna say something Cream?" Mina smiled as Cream gave her a dull look.

"No Mina. You stole the words right out of my mouth."

I tapped my fingers on my lap going into deep thought again. What is going on around here...I looked over at Cream who was waiting patiently for her meal. She looked at me kindly.

"Yes?"

"Cream...you haven't seen any lights...lately?"

"Lights? I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific..."

"N-Nevermind. It's silly."

"If you're sure..."

"I am. Though I'm not too sure myself..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Very very very very very sorry about the slow updates guys. I've been so busy its not even funny. I'm thinking about deleting Naughty or Nice. **

**This is a new story and I'm not doing good keeping it up. I blame myself for that. Autumn will be really good I promise as well as Dry your tears. They're the only 2 stories I'm truly happy with at the moment...so yeah. Updates coming soon. I work on chapter 4 at any given moments so I'm getting it together.**

**See ya soon**


	5. Chapter 5

**ok here's the deal...I've been so busy and stressed its just...doesn't make any sense -_- anyway I wanted to delete all my stories and not have to worry about it but that's not me...*sigh* so my deal is that I'll update but they will be slow...if you don't like to wait or if you're all for it say it in a review plz. If no one wants to really go with it I'll just erase all stories I mean...ugh I'm so confused. **

**So leave a review...tell me what ya think. Bye **


End file.
